Jins CHATROOM
by PandaLuver13
Summary: Jin have a chatroom he create.. every chapter is will be a new character.. in this will be JIN KAZAMA,LING XIAOYU,LEO KLIESEN,LARS ALEXADERSON,STEVE FOX, HWORANG,KING AND OTHERS CHAPTER 11 IS UP AND COMPLETE :D AM SO HAPPY LOL may suck though
1. a chatroom

TEKKEN CHARACTERS

Jin Kazama: dude123

Ling xiaoyu: JinFan258

Hwoarang: BloodTalon

Steve: boxingfreak1

Leo Kliesen: Adventure

Lars Alexanderson: CoolKnight

King: ImDrunk85

dude123 conected

dude123: WTF! am the only one here ...

ImDrunk85 conected

dude123: whos ImDrunk85

BloodTalon conected

BloodTalon: Thats King

dude123: really? now we can know what his saiying

ImDrunk85: yeah Jin...

BloodTalon: what do you mean ''yeah Jin''

boxingfreak1 and Adventure conected

boxingfreak1: sup guys whos Adventure

Adventure: Its me Leo :P

boxingfreak1: LOL!

JinFan258 and CoolKnight conected

ImDrunk85: I think JinFan258 is xiao

JinFan258: oh no you blew my cover kitty

ImDrunk85: why you call me a kitty? :/

JinFan258: because YOU are a kitty hehehehe :3

ImDrunk85: ugh...

dude123: WOW! JinFan258? LOL

BloodTalon: LOL

CoolKnight: guys am not invisible you know -.-

Adventure: Hiiii lars

CoolKnight: Hii Leo sup

Adventure: good as always

ImDrunk85: i have to go guys Armor King wants me to train i hate my life though am going to get drunk again

dude123: why you always drunk

ImDrunk85: because i hate my life

JinFan258: dont be sad kitty am here and amy will be here

Adventure: LOL he hates his life

BloddTalon: whos Amy?

ImDrunk85: i think Amy is armor king

Adventure: LOL

CoolKnight: really? lol

CoolKnight was laughing hard as hell

ImDrunk85 disconnected

boxingfreak1: i have to go too is nice seeing you guys here though LOL

BloodTalon: Bye steve

JinFan258: BYE!

dude123: bye steve

Adventure: byeee lol

CoolKnight: bye steve have fun making out with youre glove LOL

boxingfreak1: disconnected

JinFan258: guys i think i saw king in the street drunk am going to him Bye guys!

JinFan258 disconnected

dude123: ...

BloodTalon: Jin do you like her

dude123: who?

CoolKnight: xiao you like xiao

dude123: well yeah...

BloodTalon: REALLY? LOL

Adventure: LOL

CoolKnight: i have to go guys have fun lol!

Adventure: BYE STEVE

CoolKnight disconnected

BloodTalon: leo i think you like him

Adventure: what? no

BloodTalon: whatever you say lars fan lol

BloodTalon: JIN! you wanna rematch on Tekken 6 you and me playing as us

dude123: ok i will play

BloodTalon and dude123 disconnected

Adventure: yo wait everyone is gone what am doing here ugh...

Adventure disconnected


	2. rivalry and romance

Hiiiiiiiii guys i think i made a blooper in chapter 1 i hope you like it ;)

Jin Kazama: dude123

Ling xiaoyu: JinFan258

Hwoarang: BloodTalon

Steve: boxingfreak1

Leo Kliesen: adventure

Lars alexaderson: CoolKnight

King: ImDrunk85

**NEW!**

**Kazuya: OneRedEye**

**Jun Kazama: ChosenOne**

**Armor King: EvilFlower**

**EvilFlower and ChosenOne conected**

**EvilFlower: so this is where King is huh?**

**ChosenOne: armor king it that you?**

**EvilFlower: yeah Jun**

**dude123,BloodTalon and adventure conected**

**dude123: MOMMY!**

**BloodTalon: hehehehe... mamas boy lol**

**Adventure: lol mamas boy hilarius**

**ChosenOne: Jinny i didnt know you where here**

**ImDrunk85,CoolKnight and JinFan258 conected**

**ImDrunk85: armor king?!**

**JinFan258: AMY!**

**EvilFlower: king and xiao...**

**CoolKnight: LOL**

**OneRedEye and boxingfreak1 conected**

**OneRedEye: hey jun**

**boxingfreak1: kazuya is happy to see you miss jun**

**ChosenOne: really he does oh kazuya :D**

**OneRedEye: yeah i do thanks alot freak**

**boxingfreak: youre welcome**

**adventure: kazuya...**

**OneRedEye: Leo...**

**BloodTalon: omg rivalry lol**

**CoolKnight: eleonere? i didnt know you have a rival **

**dude123: eleonore?**

**JinFan258: eleonore?!**

**ImDrunk85: eleonore?**

**boxingfreak: eleonore? :O what a shocker**

**BloodTalon: LOL**

**ChosenOne: really lars really**

**adventure: lars...**

**CoolKnight: yeah leo? :)**

**adventure: am coming to youre house to kick youre butt**

**adventure disconnected**

**CoolKnight: :O oh my gore**

**EvilFlower: King we have to go Crag want to play cards**

**ImDrunk85: sure why not**

**EvilFlower and ImDrunk85 disconnected**

**dude123: wow playing cards i bet they will lose**

**BloodTalon: kazama i think we have something comun for once**

**dude123: really LOL**

**ChosenOne: guys i need to go i wanna do something inaprotive...**

**dude123: MOM? :O**

**CoolKnight: oh my god someone knocks my door bye**

**CoolKnight disconnected**

**OneRedEye: oh my i need to go too**

**OneRedEye and ChosenOne disconnected**

**JinFan258: i bet they will be in the bed hehehee... :3**

**dude123: i bet too xiao**

**BloodTalon: yeah**

**boxingfreak1: i need to go i have a practice to do**

**boxingfreak1 disconnected**

**JinFan258: Jin...**

**dude123: yeah xiao**

**BloodTalon: am leaving bye!**

**BloodTalon disconnected**

**JinFan258: finally were alone :D**

**dude123: well i have something to tell you xiao...**

**JinFan258: yeah jin?**

**dude123: do you ummmm... like me?**

**JinFan258: jin... i always liked you since we meet i like you too lets be bf in secret**

**dude123: really cool i have to go am going to my bike**

**dude123 disconnected**

**JinFan258 disconnected**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HEHEHE**


	3. la la la

Jin Kazama: dude123

Ling Xiaoyu: JinFan258

Hwoarang: BloodTalon

Steve Fox: boxingfreak1

Leo Kliesen: adventure

Lars Alexanderson: CoolKnight

King: ImDrunk85

Kazuya Mishima: OneRedEye

Jun Kazama: ChosenOne

Armor King: EvilFlower

**NEW!**

**Lili: richgirl**

**Eliza: vampirechick2**

**richgirl and vampirechick2 conected**

**richgirl: vampirechick2?.. Eliza is that you?**

**vampirechick2: yeah its me**

**richgirl: i didnt know you chat**

**BloodTalon,adventure,CoolKnight and dude123 conected**

**BloodTalon: eliza lol**

**adventure: oh hi lili**

**richgirl: ugh hi kliesen**

**dude123: that just weird**

**vampirechick2: yeah weird**

**CoolKnight: LOL**

**boxingfreak1,ImDrunk85 and EvilFlower conected**

**boxingfreak1: cool eliza is here lol**

**vampirechick2: :/ lol**

**dude123: hmmmm...**

**BloodTalon: kazama what are you thinking?**

**dude123: nothing**

**richgirl: youre thinking about the girl with pigtails right**

**dude123: no am not -.-**

**richgirl: whatever you say kazama**

**adventure: lol...**

**ChosenOne and RedOneEye conected**

**ChosenOne: oh my god am tired**

**RedOneEye: so i am Jun so i am**

**adventure: kazuya.. you owe me benefit -_-**

**vampirechick2: hey thats the devil**

**OneRedEye: im not giving you money and eliza maybe**

**richgirl: mishima is pissed off lol**

**BloodTalon: lol**

**JinFan258 conected**

**dude123: yes...**

**CoolKnight: hmmmm... someone loves someone you know what i means jin ;)**

**EvilFlower: oh xiao**

**JinFan258: hi amy,jin 3 and lars hehehehe :3**

**adventure: i have to go guys i need to buy something**

**adventure disconnected**

**ImDrunk85: hi xiao...**

**JinFan258: Hiiiii kitty**

**ChosenOne: hi xiaoyu :)**

**JinFan258: hi miss jun**

**EvilFlower: king we need to go**

**ImDrunk85: why?**

**vampirechick2: ...**

**EvilFlower: because of xiao**

**ImDrunk85: oh ok :/**

**ImDrunk85 and EvilFlower disconnected**

**richgirl: hmmmm... thats weird well i have to go too though**

**richgirl disconnected **

**boxingfreak1: hey jin wanna go get the game tekken tag tournament2? hmm..**

**dude123: i cant steve maybe tomorow**

**boxingfreak1: awwww :(**

**vampirechick2: i wish i was in that game though**

**OneRedEye and ChosenOne disconnected**

**dude123: wow my parent didnt say bye lol**

**BloodTalon: LOL**

**CoolKnight: i wish i can tell my feeling for leo...**

**dude123: WOW lars i didnt know you like leo lol**

**BloodTalon: anyway leo loves you lars **

**CoolKnight: really yay i have to go to tell my feeling for her**

**CoolKnight: disconnected**

**boxingfreak1: hehehehe lover boy**

**BloodTalon: am leaving guys bye!**

**BloodTalon disconneted**

**dude123: hmmmm... xiao why youre so quiet lol**

**JinFan258: sorry jin i was reading a book**

**boxingfreak1: oh ok :/ lol**

**vampirechick2: i have to go i need to drink blood **

**vampirechick2 disconnected**

**boxingfreak1: wow freaky i have to bye guys**

**boxingfreak1 disconnected**

**JinFan258: Jin i love you :)**

**dude123: ...**

**JinFan258: what wrong jin :O**

**dude123: we didnt tell about us**

**JinFan258: oh yeah well i have to go bye jin love ya**

**dude123: ok i love you too**

**JinFan258 and dude123 disconnected**


	4. a secret is out and Bad Language LOL

Jin Kazama: dude123

Ling Xiaoyu: JinFan258

Hwoarang: BloodTalon

Steve Fox: boxingfreak1

Leo Kliesen: adventure

Lars Alexanderson: CoolKnight

King: ImDrunk85

Armor King: EvilFlower

Eliza: vampirechick2

Lili: richgirl

Kazuya Mishima: OneRedEye

Jun Kazama: ChosenOne

**NEW!**

**Paul Phoenix: phoenix139**

**Marshall Law: Chef3**

**Kunimitsu: NinjaGirl**

**Mokujin: Mokujin (Weird right?)**

**dude123 and JinFan258 conected**

**dude123: hi sweet xiao :)**

**JinFan258: hiiiii jin :3**

**ImDrunk85 conected**

**dude123: i love you xiao**

**JinFan258: i love you too Jin**

**ImDrunk85: :O WTF**

**JinFan258: kitty this is not what it looks likes :O**

**dude123: yeah king is not what it looks like**

**ImDrunk85: you guys are couple i will tell everyone with my follower on my twitter**

**ImDrunk85 disconnected**

**Chef3,phoenix139 and NinjaGirl**

**phoenix139: whos NinjaGirl**

**NinjaGirl: its kunimitsu Paul**

**Chef3: LOL**

**vampirechick2,adventure,CoolKnight and rich girl conected**

**vampirechick2: what with him?**

**adventure: crazy i think**

**dude123: uhhhh... guys i need to go i have to deal with someone now**

**BloodTalon conected**

**BloodTalon: its me right Kazama**

**dude123: noooo...**

**JinFan258: :O**

**dude123 disconnected**

**JinFan258: i must leave too guys :(**

**JinFan258 disconnected**

**BloodTalon: what up with them?**

**adventure: who knows**

**CoolKnight: leo can i ask you something**

**BloodTalon: GUYS ROMANCE STARTS**

**NinjaGirl: hmmm...?**

**vampirechick2: -.-**

**richgirl: :) am back what up with hwoarang**

**EvilFlower and RedOneEye conected**

**EvilFlower: really now i need to go someone his punching King...**

**EvilFlower disconnected**

**RedEyeOne: wow**

**CoolKnight: i was gonna say ummmm... nevermind a tell you later leo...**

**BloodTalon: tell him NOW**

**adventure: Hwoarang stop making sh%&!**

**BloodTalon: :O**

**boxingfreak1 and ChosenOne conected**

**ChosenOne: watch youre language leo :O**

**boxingfreak1: lol**

**OneRedEye: that b *& want to f$#6!**

**ChosenOne: KAZUYA! you need to say something to leo**

**adventure: ...**

**OneRedEye: to f$%* off**

**ChosenOne: say sorry -_-**

**OneRedEye: fine am sorry leo for being a b *&**

**OneRedEye disconnected**

**adventure disconnected**

**ChosenOne: :O**

**BloodTalon: LOL**

**boxingfreak1: oh my gore she leave thats means shes going to kick someone butt**

**CoolKnight: am going to kick kazuya for this**

**CoolKnight disconnected**

**vampirechick2: sooo marshal how are you :)**

**Chef3: you want to suck my blood are you?**

**vampirechick2: yes i do LOL**

**vampirechick2 disconnected**

**Chef3: shes going to suck my blood**

**Chef3 disconnected faster than he can**

**Mokujin conected**

**BloodTalon: mokujin**

**Mokujin: yeah thats right it me all right**

**ChosenOne and Mokujin disconnected**

**richgirl: hey those guys didnt say bye :O**

**richgirl: oh well am out **

**richgirl disconnected**

**boxingfreak1: hey hworang wanna play tekken 6 in my ps3**

**BloodTalon: oh alright i am LOL**

**BloodTalon and boxingfreak1 disconnected**

**NinjaGirl: so someone is going to suck marshall**

**phoenix139: i need to help my friend bye**

**phoenix139 and NinjaGirl**


	5. King and his Twitter account

Note: Ok did you remember King,Jin,Xiao and Armor King they were first to disconnected so i know youre not gonna agreed but i did it anyway i hope you like the others character like: Hwoarang,Steve,Leo,Kazuya,Jun,Lili,Lars,Mokujin,Eliza,Paul,Marshall,kunimitsu will not be in this chapter. Only will be in this chapter is King,Jin,Xiao and Armor King.. and the next chapter only will be Kazuya and Leo i hope you agreed with me Ok enjoy

King saw that Xiaoyu and Jin were a couple. He went to his twitter account to tell everybody about the crap King has like 1,025,988 followers (wow alot of followers). Jin knock the door like hulk ''OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR'' Jins scream furius Xiaoyu was with him ''Jin just calm down'' xiaoyu was trying to calm him down ''NO IM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN HIS GONNA TELL EVERYONE ABOUT US'' Jin said like hulk King was facepalm King post this

ImDrunk85: Hey guys i just found out that dude123 and JinFan258 are a couple :) and there gonna kick my ass for this

this post got alot of reviews (LOL they believe king) Armor King hears the noise he went to Kings room and saw Jin and xiao ''why youre guys are screaming this why i left the chatroom for!'' Armor King scream like a hawk ''HEY dont scream at us king gonna post something about us'' Armor King was confussed so xiao explain everything

''you guys are a couple why you guys didnt tell us?'' Armor King was face palm King open his room and said ''Yeah why didnt you tell us'' Jin though ''idiots fuckers'' jin said ''well because ummm... xiao need to tell you guys something'' he looks at the pigs tails ''cuz you guys wont accept our relationship that why'' Armor King just nodded and Jin said ''Please dont tell this to anyone just delete the post'' and Armor King said ''King delete that fucking post'' king said it sadly ''but am not gonna win money for this...'' Armor King said it angrier ''who cares just delete the shit'' king nodded ''ok...'' DELETE Jin and xiao was happy and armor king said ''but you need to tell this to the chatroom or it became worse than this crap'' jin and xiao said at the same time ''ok...''

I hope you enjoy it and yes i know am stupid making this hehehehe... please review :D


	6. rivalry and lars amazing powers

Note2: ok yall character like: jin,xiao,hwoa,steve,jun,armor king,king,kunimitsu,paul marshall,lili,eliza ( i think that all the character) only character will be in this chapter is Leo,Lars and kazuya sorry if you dont like this way.. enjoy :)

When Kazuya said that to Leo she feel hurt and disconnected the chatroom. so she though ''fuck that mishima...'' so she went to his house but then Leo though ''revenge wouldnt not bring my mother back'' so she leave then kazuya open the door and saw Leo. Lars was gonna kick his ass for good so he went to his house as well lars said ''kazuya i will kick youre ass for calling leo a bitch you whore..'' kazuya though to himself ''ugh kliesen and alexaderson...'' kazuya said ''so you two came to kick my ass oh well lets do that'' he put his evil smile( oh my god his evil mode) Leo just glare at him lars was smirking so the first fight was lars vs kazuya

COMERCIAL BREAK

BUY CHEETOS THEY ARE REALLY GOOD TRY ONE :D

HEY! ENOUGH OF COMERCIAL LETS LISTENED TO THE STORY HERE jeez... lol

lars was gonna do his uppercut but kazuya just block him and leo was jaw drop when he saw the block so lars and kazuya punch there face (like they did in the scenario campeigh if am wrong) there body starts electricity over there body kazuya was face palm ''what the fuck how do you have the mishima blood'' leo just face palm too. lars said ''because of youre father heihachi (if am wrong) so leo stop the fight ''lets just forget all about this crap ok? kazuya smirk at her ''yeah fuck you'' leo glare at him ''fuck youre mother fucka'' lars was jaw dropped so as kazuya. lars asking to leo ''leo why you hate kazuya'' leo was looking down ''because... because he kill my mom'' she pointed to kazuya crying... (oh my god that so sad hmmm.. let me put that to happy ok?) kazuya was smirking ''leo.. am sorry if i kill youre mother ok? lars glare at kazuya ''...'' leo went blank so she decide to go home and lars and kazuya go to home too though maybe leo will accept kazuya apologies. she went to her album book she saw her beautiful mother emma kliesen

SO DO YOU ENJOY IT I HOPE SO HEHEHEHE...


	7. THE CHATROOM IS BACK LOL

Note3: THE CHATROOM IS BACK WOOOHOOOO lol

Jin Kazama: dude123

Ling xiaoyu: JinFan258

Hwoarang: BloodTalon

Kazuya Mishima: OneRedEye

Leo Kliesen: adventure

Lars Alexanderson: CoolKnight

Kunimitsu: NinjaGirl

and the others oh well i dont know

dude123,JinFan258,ImDrunk85 and EvilFlower connected

EvilFlower: guys remember the thing we said about yesterday

dude123: ok...

JinFan258: ok...

ImDrunk85: good -.-

EvilFlower: lets everyone conected ok?

ChosenOne and OneRedEye conected

ChosenOne: what you guys are talking about?

JinFan258: huh jin?

dude123: well that was nothing

OneRedEye: good -_-

adventure and CoolKnight conected

OneRedEye: oh no...

adventure: hi everyone except kazuya...

CoolKnight: leo we talk about this

JinFan258: wow you hate him so much leo

adventure: :P

OneRedEye: -.-

ChosenOne: oh well you got hated eachother why you guys wont be friend

adventure disconnected

CoolKnight: ...

OneRedEye: jun really?

BloodTalon and vampirechick2 conected

BloodTalon: wheres kazama?

vampirechick2: really hwoarang you challenge him here :P

BloodTalon: sure why not

EvilFlower: wow wheres everyone oh well i dont care jin and xiao have something to tell you all...

NinjaGirl conected

NinjaGirl: hmmm...

JinFan258: uhh...

dude123: ...

ImDrunk85: come on guys say it

ChosenOne: :O i knew it Jin forget to clean his room again..

dude123: its not that mom -.-

OneRedEye: oh i know he forget to clean the dishes please tell me you clean it

ChosenOne: kazuya that was youre turn to clean the dishes...

JinFan258: Jin and i we are ummm... boyfriends..

ChosenOne: :O

OneRedEye: :O

BloodTalon: WTF

vampirechick2: nah :P

ImDrunk85: :D

CoolKnight: :O

EvilFlower: :/

OneRedEye: sooo... that means everyone is gonna disconnected right?

EvilFlower: right

Imdrunk85: right

JinFan258: right

CoolKnight: right

dude123: right

ChosenOne: right

vampirechick2: right

NinjaGirl: right

BloodTalon: right

everyone disconected

OK I WAS SO LAZY TO MAKE THIS STORY LONGER... LOL


	8. PRIVATEROOM (PANDA LOVERS)

Note4: ok soo.. xiao made a private chatroom for Jin,His mother Jun and his dad kazuya. leo and lars will be in this private chatroom too (i like them so much hehehe...) the other character will not be in this chapter sadly but let be happy ok?

JinFan258 made a private chatroom named PANDA LOVERS added ,OneRedEye,CoolKnight and adventure

PANDA LOVERS

JinFan258: ^_^ Hiiiiiiiii guys hehehehe...

dude123: really xiao panda lovers -.- power rangers are better than that lol

adventure: that because you like power rangers

CoolKnight: how do you know that leo

OneRedEye: what a stalker

adventure: HUSH KAZUYA AM NO STALKER and i went to his house and he watch power rangers lol

ChosenOne: i try to warned Jin about that tv show -.- and i think this name is cute

JinFan258: thanks miss jun :D

ChosenOne: if you try to cheat my son am watching you -_-

JinFan258: :O jaw dropped

dude123: wtf my mom we talk about this

OneRedEye: yeah Jin is right we talk about this crap jun...

adventure: sooo lars what were you doing with my underwear -.-

dude123: WTF lars have youre underwear lol

CoolKnight: yeah but i gonna keep it hehehehe...

adventure: give me back my underwear lars alexaderson -.-

CooKnight: i love you...

adventure: what?

CoolKnight: NOTHING

dude123: uncle lars nevermind

OneRedEye leave the coversation

JinFan258: wth he leaves :O

ChosenOne leave the coversation

dude123: wow my parent leaves oh well

adventure: i have to go i gonna go to lars home

adventure leave the coversation

CoolKnight: so i am :D

dude123: why you leave when leo leaves

CoolKnight: because i love her man...

CoolKnight leaves the coversation

dude123: xiao i love you so much

JinFan258: i love you too dude hehehehe...

dude123; so you wanna be in my bed :D

JinFan258: yes i do lol

dude123 and JinFan258 leave the coversation


	9. well what can i said romance i think LOL

WARNING: THIS CHATROOM WILL BE SHUT DOWN TOMOROW FOR THE TOURNAMENT SORRY

Note5: did you see the warning ok. i will end in chapter 10 remember am so close to make it so please bear with me ;)

NEW!

Lee Chaolan: excellent14

Heihachi Mishima: OldMan

dude123 and JinFan258 conected

dude123: NOOOOOO fuck the warning i dont want this shut down already... :(

JinFan258: jin are you ok?

BloodTalon conected

BloodTalon: youre gonna miss this chatroom?

dude123: yeah... :'(

OneRedEye,ChosenOne and adventure conected

adventure: hmmm... for the tournament huh? :P

OneRedEye: oh my fuck god this why people are always pissed off -_-

ChosenOne: kazuya please dont please dont :/

boxingfreak1 and CoolKnight conected

CoolKnight: ummm... leo i have something to say

BloodTalon: ROMANCE START PEOPLE HUSH...

dude123: hwoarang?

BloodTalon: I SAY HUSH KAZAMA

dude123: -.-

adventure: yeah lars?

CoolKnight: how can i said it...

boxingfreak1: come one lars you practice to me and eliza do it now man do it now!

adventure: what up with steve and hwoarang...

CoolKnight: leo i..i...i like...

OneRedEye: ugh... lars said he likes you leo :/

adventure: really you do lars?

CooKnight: yeah...

JinFan258: awwwwww... :3

dude123: that remind me of me and xiao :)

EvilFlower and ImDrunk85 conected

EvilFlower: what going on?

ImDrunk85: yeah what going on

JinFan258: KITTY AND AMY!

ImDrunk85: oh no xiao...

EvilFlower: oh no xiao...

JinFan258: hehehehehe...

richgirl and excellent14 conected

richgirl: so lee excellent14 huh?

excellent14: :D yeah am proud of it lol

OneRedEye: ugh i got my brother here who next?

OldMan conected

OldMan: so this is a chatroom huh?

EvilFlower: that the same i said when i came here heihachi :/

OneRedEye: HEIHACHI!? :O

OldMan: yeah thats right kazuya -.-

ChosenONE: O_O

CoolKnight: sooo leo?

adveture disconnected

CooKnight: :O :( :'( she donst like me

CoolKnight disconnected

OneRedEye: :P

ChosenOne: i still suprise though i gotta go

ChosenOne discoonected

Mokujin conected

Mokujin: gjijkjfdkhj i cant type with my big hand djidjdjllod;''

BloodTalon: LOL

dude123: am starting to get worry for uncle lars and leo

OneRedEye: who cares son :/

dude123: FATHER DO YOU CARE A LITTLE WIH LARS FUTURE HE GONNA BE A DEPRESSED WHORE

OneRedEye: :O youre right son then he will start eating my hersheys again LET GO!

dude123 and OneRedEye disconnected

JinFan258: i will go too bye

JinFan258 discoonected

vampirechick2 conected

BloodTalon and boxingfreak1 disconnected bo...

vampirechick2 ugh now am bored BYE

vampirechick2,EvilFlower,ImDrunk85 and OldMan disconnected

escellent14: who people disconnected... EXCELLENT :D

Mokujin: oh brother...

Mokujin disconected sadly :( lol

richgirl: soooo lee i heard youre rich than me huh?

excellent14: yes lili :D

richgirl: am gonna kick youre ass...

excellent14; :O

richgirl disconnected

excellen14: she disconnected right now... EXCELLENT :D

excellent14 disconnected


	10. HERSHEYS STEALER

Note6: ok i think you may tired of my notes :) lol. character like Jin,Xiao,Hwoa,Steve,Jun,Eliza,Lili,Heiahchi,Paul,Marshall,kunimitsu,Amor king,King will not be in this chapter only Kazuya,Jin,Lee,Leo,Hwoa and Lars so ok ;)

OH NO MY HERSHEYS D: kazuya yelled seeing lars eating his hershey again... (LOL) Jin did wtf face ''what you guys do you want'' lars talk while eating hersheys.''WELL I WANT YOU STOP EATING MY HERSHEY WHEN YOURE A DEPRESSED WHORE IT JUST A BITCH'' .''dad calm down you can buy another one right?'' they were silent... ''OF COURSE I CANT BUY ANOTHER ONE AM LAZY TO GO TO MARKET AND BUY MY FAVORITE HERSHEYS'' that make lars cry more ''WHY LEO WHY YOU DONT LIKE ME''he took a picture of her and he wipes his tears.''come on lars she likes you she maybe brb and she couldnt talk to you i think..

that make him cry more ''dad what were gonna do now he being a depressed whore... ooooOOOOOoooo i got a idea'' kazuya think ''youre idea is to buy me some hersheys'' and jin made a no face kazuya was sad face ''no were going to talk to leo about this mess...''

''i know whos a womanizer and his annoying...'' ''you know dad who?'' jin and kazuya look at lee wearing a unicorn pajama ''wtf uncle lee what are you doing?'' ''am wearing my favorite pajama'' ( wow i make him more like...) ''GAY'' said kazuya... wtf how can kazuya know i was gonna said that ''because i can read youre mind pandaluver13 and thats a stupid username'' FUCK YOU KAZUYA I STILL LOVE YOU ''what?'' well lets continue the story shall we? ''fine...'' anyway jin ask lee ''uncle lee youre a womanizer right?'' and lee just nodded ''yes and am excellent at it :D'' ''can you talk to leo about lars?'' lee just look at lars watching sad movie ''DEAL WITH IT MAN SHE DONST LIKE WANT YOU FOR THE MONEY'' talk while eating hersheys ''my hersheys :'('' kazuya was a sad facand lee said ''fine i go talk to her about him'' they looked at lars for a second he have a teddy bear and hugs it (wow that depressing.. lol)

AT LEO HOME

DING DONG leo open door and see lee at his unicorn pajama ''what the hell youre doing with a unicorn pajama'' and lee just forget to change that and he though ''oh no i forget oh well i still excellent on it right'' leo just look at him confused ''what are you doing here though'' and lee ''well i came here for a talk'' he made creepy face and leo was ok? face ''so what this ''talk'' is lee'' asking to lee ''well you know lars right...'' ''oh him hmm.. i was gonna went to his home and it was lock i think his not home'' and lee though ''she donst know he being depressed about her oh well'' lee said ''because his depressed when you disconected the chatroom... and his eating kazuyas favorite hersheys'' leo just ''oh no not this again am going to his home you have the keys of the house? lee just did a duh face and EXCELLENT

AT KAZUYA,LARS AND JIN HOUSE

''STOP EATING MY HERSHEYS GOD DAMMIT'' kazuya try but lars eat them all ''kazuya... i have to eat something yummy'' eat while talking and kazuya was so angry he made red face and Jin was so glad they came lee and leo open the door ''LARS?! lars just facepalm ''what she doing in here...'' leo just made a stupid face that make lars cry more ''am here to talk about this'' pointed at lars and his hersheys ''WTF THAT MY HERSHEYS -.-'' leo made a whatever face '' you know you should talk to this in person -_-'' ''i know leo but am depressed it obvius you dont like me like i do for you''

ROMANCE STARTS SO HUSH ''hwoarang went to his window ''well lars i do like you i was disconnected because... ''because of what leo'' lee just look at her wanting to her reply ''because i was shy ok? ''really so you like me.. sorry i eat youre hersheys kazuya..'' ''YO SHOULD BE BUYING ME SOME HERSHEYS'' ''and not being depressed :)'' jin said ''am sorry lars if i make you sad bear like kuma'' OooooOOOOOooooo they just kiss hehehehe... ''pandaluver13 is creepy'' OH SHUT UP I STILL LOVE YOU KAZUYA AND JIN hehehehe... ''dad right youre creepy lol...''

i hope yo guys love it like i did :D lee appears ''EXCELLENT CHAPTER I GUESS''


	11. GOODBYE CHATROOM :'(

OK LET END THIS STORY.. i know youre going to cry nah youre brave youre not gonna cry when this is over OK

Jin Kazama: dude123

Ling Xiaoyu: JinFan258

Hwoarang: BloodTalon

Steve Fox: boxingfreak1

Leo Kliesen: adventure

Lars Alexardeson: CoolKnight

King: ImDrunk85

Armor King: EvilFlower

Kazuya Mishima: OneRedEye

Jun Kazama: ChosenOne

Lee Chaolan: excellent14

Kunitmitsu: NinjaGirl

Paul Phoenix: phoenix139

Marshall Law: chef3

Eliza: vampirechick2

Lili: richgirl

Mokujin: Mokujin

wow alot of character i have here LOL

**dude123,ImDrunk85,JinFan258 and adventure conected**

**dude123: so the chatroom will be gone tomorow...**

**JinFan258: Jin dont be sad we still have facebook**

**adventure: yeah xiao right we still have facebook**

**ImDrunk85: fuck facebook i have twitter**

**dude123: :( but the chatroom is better than facebook**

**BloodTalon and vampirechick2 conected**

**BloodTalon: so kazama were gonna have a rematch tomorow**

**dude123: NO am tired...**

**vampirechick2: hmmm... since this chatroom will be gone what are we gonna do?**

**adventure: well who knows eliza**

**JinFan258: yeah who knows maybe we go to the tournament**

**boxingfreak1,CoolKnight and OneRedEye conected**

**adventure: yay lars :)**

**CoolKnight: hii leo :3**

**boxingfreak1: so everyone is here**

**ImDrunk85: no steve no...**

**OneRedEye: how you know king youre drunk...**

**ImDrunk85: i know kazuya :/**

**adventure: huh?**

**CoolKnight: weird**

**ChosenOne,EvilFlower,phoenix139 and chef3 conected**

**ChosenOne: hmmm... so armor king i wanna ask you a question**

**EvilFlower: yeah?**

**OneRedEye: it better be a good question jun -.-**

**chef3: :O i didnt know the chatroom will be gone tomorow fuck...**

**phoenix: marshall you didnt know?**

**vampirechick2: of course he dont know**

**JinFan258: hmmm...**

**ChosenOne: who are you armor king**

**adventure: yeah who are you armor king**

**EvilFlower: who i am? well am armor king jun...**

**dude123: hmmm?**

**EvilFlower disconnected**

**richgirl and excellent14 conected**

**excellent14: wow armor king just disconnected to youre question jun :3**

**ChosenOne: i know right lee**

**excellent14: i love you jun...**

**ChosenOne: what?**

**OneRedEye: WHAT**

**excellent14: nothing :3**

**ChosenOne,OneRedEye,adventure and CoolKnight disconnected**

**JinFan258: jin want to go play wii :)**

**dude123: sure why not... WAIT i wanna said something to all who conected to this chatroom i wanna said i will miss this chatroom and you guys soooo much i dont know what to do next after this chatroom :(**

**JinFan258: Jin...**

**JinFan258,chef3,phoenix139 and dude123 disconnected**

**vampirechick2: i have to go folks i wanna eat some gore hehehehe... :D**

**vampirechick2 disconnected**

**Mokujin,NinjaGirl,excellent14,richgirl and all disconnected**

**WOW FOR THE FIRST TIME I MADE A STORY LONGER :O LOL HMMM... I THINK THIS IS A GOOD BYE :( I WILL MISS AM HAPPY YOU READ MY STORY I HOPE I CAN MAKE MORE STORY SEE YOU NEXT TIME ;D**


End file.
